herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wyldstyle
Wyldstyle (real name Lucy) is a tough tomboyish girl and the deuteragonist of The LEGO Movie, its 2019 sequel The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, and LEGO Dimensions. She is Batman's former girlfriend and Emmet's ally and new girlfriend towards the end after Batman broke up with her to briefly hang out with Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, C-3PO, and Chewbacca. She is voiced by Elizabeth Banks. History ''The LEGO Movie'' Wyldstyle appears in the construction site where Emmet finds her, searching for something after hours. She takes off her hood and sees Emmet, and suddenly flees. Moments later, she takes out Lord Business' forces and rescues Emmet from the melting chamber (believing him to be the Special) and takes him to meet Vitruvius. They escape from Bad Cop but Wyldstyle realizes that Emmet is an ordinary and regular guy. They reach the Old West where they meet Vitruvius, who tells Emmet that it is him who found the Piece of Resistance. But Wyldstyle believes that Emmet is ordinarily not be able to save the Lego universe. Vitruvius and Wyldstyle use the magic to enter the mind of Emmet. She and Vitruvius are disappointed to see that Emmet doesn't have any creativity, but Vitruvius is astonished to learn that Emmet had a vision of "The Man Upstairs". Eventually, Bad Cop finds the trio and the heroes are rescued by Batman, who Wyldstyle introduces to Emmet as her boyfriend. They come to the Cloud Cuckoo Land (the home of UniKitty) where they meet with the Master Builders, but none lets Emmet join them upon finding out that he is not even a Master Builder yet. Bad Cop finds Emmet and the Master Builders (again) and the main heroes manage to escape (again) by creating a submarine. However, the submarine is malfuncting, but they survive with the double decker couch of Emmet, with Wyldstyle stating that it was not a bad idea after all. They are rescued by Metalbeard, and later Emmet convinces the Master Builders to work together. Emmet informs his allies about his plan of creating a space ship that delivers Octan (but this time, using the instructions). The problem is that they need a hyper - turbo, but nothing comes out the Millennium Falcon, they are in Han Solo, Chewbacca, C - 3PO, and Lando, Batman steals the hyper - turbo, and manage to enter the clubhouse of Lord Business. After entering the ship while Metalbeard and Benny enter the computer to disable the shields, Unikitty and Batman distract Lord Business to create prototypes of music and is responsible for monitoring Vitruvius. Among the products, Wyldstyle confesses Emmet that she wanted to be special and that his real name is Lucy, which Emmet declares that he likes it; both are about to hold hands when Batman interrupts. Wyldstyle leaves and wishes him good luck to Emmet. The plan almost succeeds, but in the end Emmet and his companions are caught and imprisoned. Vitruvius tries to defend, but Lord Business decapitates him with a coin; with his last words, Vitruvius admits that the prophecy was his own doing. Lord Business throws the Piece de Resistance at the edge of the universe, and total annihilation begins to kill the heroes and flees with Kragle when Bad Cop leaving behind. Emmet (attached to the battery from total annihilation mechanism and avoiding imminent electrocution all suffer) sacrifices himself for his friends rushed off the edge of the universe. Wyldstyle is saddened by the selfless sacrifice of Emmet. Inspired by Emmet, The Master Builders escape and regroup with the help of Bad Cop, who decides to join them as a retribution of how Lord Business has left him for dead; returning to be Good Cop, which a new face is written with a pen. Wyldstyle retransmits the heroic deeds of Emmet on television and people of the whole universe start to use their creativity to create weapons with which to defend themselves. The Master Builders lead a counterattack against Lord Business. Inside Benny's new spaceship, Wyldstyle wonders if Emmet could see what happens to the people of Lego Universe. Seeing that many Microbots overwhelm the heroes, the Master Buiders have little option but to surrender. But Emmet comes and rescues his friends. Wyldstyle is very happy to see him return, telling him to go to Lord Business. When Lord Business destroys the Kragle, all the Robots and Microbots are decimated. Wyldstyle hugged Emmet and decided to be his girlfriend instead and dumped Batman, which Batman allowed and told Wyldstyle that she can be happy with the man she loved the most. Beafore the movie ends, Emmet, Wyldstyle and his friends saw they are coming DUPLO aliens are invading the world and they all gasp. The film ends at that point, signaling to make a sequel. ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' Once the DUPLO Aliens come up, she was ready to battle again, but Emmet stops this and decides to talk to the aliens. He first manage to be friendly with them by building a heart to them as a gift. However, the Aliens eat the heart and they ask for more. Lucy quickly makes a big hammer and punches them, but makes the aliens scream out loud and starting attack Bricksburg once for all. 5 years after the DUPLO attack, Lucy and the rest of the civilians of Bricksburg were affected by the change, with the excepcition of her boyfriend Emmet, who's pretends that everything is still awesome, despite saying not everything it is. Emmet tells Lucy he has some dreams about "Our-Mom-Ageddon", in which involds some of characters later prestented in the film and the all LEGO World being sucked by a giant hole. Although, Emmet wants to rebuild the future by making a house to both of them. After a tour in a new house build by Emmet, Lucy is worried that the house might be destroyed and the fact that Emmet still believes everything is awesome. She asks him to promise to grow up so he can adapt to this modern times. Emmet promieses he will try. When Emmet sees a shooting star, is actually revealed to be a spaceship for other planet, and Wyldstyle seeing this whit giant glasses, questions why is here. The alien is revealed whit the name of Sweet Mayhem, and takes her and his friends (Batman, MetalBeard, Unikitty and Benny) into his ship. In the Systar Sistem, they met Queen Watever Wanabi, and she manages to change the other master builders, but Lucy knows something's up with Wanabi and her plans. After a forced spa in Planet Sparkles, Lucy gets revieled her original color hair, which is blue and pink made of candy. She tells she was unsure of herself and she dye her hair hair using a black marker. Lucy was later set to being "brainwashed" with Cathy Song, but he managed to escape despite seeing his friends "brianwashed". Once they escape for the Duplo Brickyard, she is reunited with Emmet and they embrace, but no so much when she meets Rex Dangervest. Rex tells Emmet has managed to have his own habilites and force by making him tough. Despite Emmet's joy of this by impressing her, Lucy is sort of dissopinted by this. They make up a plan which involves switching off the pop music that is brainwashing the others, while Emmet will destroy the reception cake encased in a temple to stop the wedding between Batman and Wanabi. However, Rex and Emmet are shocked when Lucy reviels her original hair to them, and she affirms she is not brainwashed. Despite Rex warnings, Emmet believes is the real Lucy because he trusts her, and she helps them to the plan. As Lucy fights Mayhem to get to the music and saves her after almost falling and revealing her own face and personality, she learns the true nature of Mayhem and that the Systar System never meant to be antagonistic to Apocalypseburg, but instead were trying to establish peace between them, and simply failed at communicating this well. And all of that started when Emmet made that heart to the aliens which is actually Wanabi's. Lucy also discovers her friends are not brainwashed, but rather enjoying the Systar Sistem. Sorry for wanting Emmet to change, Lucy tries to prevent him from destroying the temple, but Emmet, facilitated by Rex's manipulations, destroys the temple anyway, believing that Lucy was brainwashed (As she makes sure is the real her and she stil likes his song) and the fact that the real Lucy would never like Everything is Awesome, leaving her heartbroken. This creates a hole in the LEGO universe, and Wa'Nabi warns them that everything Our-Mom-Ageddon has on all of them. Lucy somehow gets in the Real World, when she sees the act of destroying the temple is represented by Finn angrily destroying Bianca's LEGO creations, and discovering Finn's is actually Emmet's behavior. The mother gets furious and orders them to put the LEGOs into storage, leaving Lucy and the others in the box. Thinking everything is lost, she encourages the others by singing and they finally escapes from the storage bin, and brings them back into the LEGO world with Finn freeing all of them. While Emmet and Rex fights behind the clothes dryer in the real world, Lucy gets reunite with Emmet, and manages to trick Rex into punching a cute sentient heart, triggering an explosion, destroying his time machine and Rex topples in defeat. Lucy then tells Rex that Emmet will not become like him but he can be like Emmet as they ask him to join them, but Rex denis since he realizes that Emmet being saved by Lucy means he didn't ended up becoming him, erasing his timeline and causing the deluded time-traveler to begin disappearing limb by limb. As he fades away, she thanks Lucy for saving both him and Emmet. After that, Emmet and Lucy reconciled each other for what they have done, declaring to each other being Special Best Friends forever. Wa'Nabi and Batman finally wed, represented by Finn and Bianca reconciling with each other and agreeing to play together again. Their mother returns their toys, averting Our-Mom-Ageddon. The LEGO universe is transformed into a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System called "Systocalypstar" which is peaceful. Emmet rebuilds his home with Lucy, who reveals she was one of the original artists of "Everything is Awesome" as Emmet gasps in response. Personality She is as "tough as nails" and is Emmet's love interest. As an independent figure, she doesn't let others give her orders easily; as a Master Builder, her creativity rivals even her no-business attitude. Despite this, she has a caring heart and puts a great deal of faith in those she considers friends. Since meeting Emmet, she believes him to be the "Special", the figure destined to save the LEGO universe. Of course, he doesn't believe himself to be special at all, so it's up to her to convince him otherwise--whether or not he likes it. She is Batman's former girlfriend. Gallery Wyldstyle full body.png WyldstyleTLM.png File:Wyldstyle_movie_hood-1-.png|Wyldstyle with hood Wyldstyle.png TLM_15.jpg|Wyldstyle in Wild West costume Screen11.png|Wyldstyle with Batman, Benny, Emmet, Legolas, and Marty McFly in the LEGO Dimensions game. Untitled-01:05:52.jpg|Wyldstyle captured by Bad Cop/Good Cop and Lord Business's forces TLM.png|Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle holding hands Emmet says sides.png File:Thelegomovie2.jpg Trivia *Wyldstyle is reminiscent of Sam Manson from Danny Phantom, Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Gwen from the Total Drama series and Go Go Tomago from Disney's Big Hero 6. *Lucy is the second character of The LEGO Movie to go to the Real World and discovering is all part of Finn's Imagination. The first character to go to the Real World is Emmet. Navigation Category:Lego Heroes Category:Female Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Athletic Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Damsel in distress Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Straight man Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:False Protagonist Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Divorced Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Assassins Category:One-Man Army Category:Narrators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Loyal Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Remorseful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rogues Category:Dreaded Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Merciful Category:Provoker